Destroy Chemical Missile Plant
is the fifteenth GDI mission in the Tiberian Sun campaign. It takes place in Germany during the Second Tiberium War. EVA Briefing Nod's main chemical missile plant is located in this area. It is responsible for the large amount of Tiberium poisoning and accelerated mutations of wildlife in the surrounding areas. Destroying this facility will prevent Nod from furthering the acceleration of Tiberium poisoning on the planet. *Objective One: Destroy Nod's missile silos. *Objective Two: Destroy all Nod forces. Background Nod has launched chemical missiles against Europe to accelerate the spread of Tiberium. General Solomon has ordered McNeil to take out the plant producing the missiles. EVA pinpoints the plant's location to a site near Hamburg. Before the assault begins, unidentified Nod aircraft attack the Kodiak on the way. Walkthrough First off, it's worth noting that this map is a narrow East-West corridor, and GDI starts on the west, so it should be obvious that any Nod forces will attack from the very east. There are two ways to your starting position, and you have to build up your base quickly. Two refineries serviced by four harvesters will be enough. Build defences and a Firestorm Generator bordering the base from east with Firestorm Barrier, because Nod will send many missiles. Ground defences are also convenient (2-3 turrets). Nod will be likely to send either subterranean flame tanks or Subterranean APCs filled with engineers and cyborgs to cause some ruckus in your base. Building a Mobile sensor array will help keep track of these incursions, and turrets are best placed inside the base rather than on its border, which should be defended with your actual ground forces. You will be regularly given small amount of mutant infantry reinforcements. When you have a base and defence up and running, it is time for the offensive. Build helipads and Orca Bombers, spy out the Nod base and stick to hit-and-run tactics that will gradually wear down Nod. Eventually, you'll get to take out the Nod power plants that lie on the very east of the base. Carpet bombings are the best option. Also, there will be a timer counting how much time is left until mutants sabotage the Nod power supply. Waiting won't be hard for you, because land forces are the last needed to destroy Nod base. Bomb Banshee's helipads in south-east and every obelisk and artillery that blocks assault of your ground force. Ground force should consist of GDI Titans, Wolverines, and Hover MLRSes to deal with occasional Nod Banshees. Disruptors are also a good way to smash across enemy infantry and take on laser turrets (which still work after the power shut down). There are two ways to stop Nod sending missiles: Destroy the three missiles silos or the two chemical facilities to stop bomb production. Once you are inside the Nod base and all key buildings are wrecked, all that remains is the easy elimination of any remaining forces. Aftermath Having grounded Nod's chemical missiles, McNeil learned from Tratos that he helped Kane translate the Tacitus, which made it possible for him to accelerate the Tiberium poisoning. Solomon however prioritised the halting of Nod's prototype aircraft over Kane's possible plans. Gallery File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant01.jpg|Location of Chemical Missile Plant on map. North-eastern Germany. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant02.jpg|General Solomon orders the destruction of the Chemical Missile Plant. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant03.jpg|Kodiak's crew approaches unidentified aircrafts, Nod banshees. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant04.jpg|GDI arrives with small group of mutant reinforcements. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant05.jpg|GDI builds a base. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant06.jpg|Orca Bombers start their job on defences of Nod. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant07.jpg|GDI ground forces stop just before invisible Nod base, beyond the range of Nod artillery. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant08.jpg|Orca Bombers make carpet bombing on the back of Nod base where are power plants. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant09.jpg|And they were. Huge damage turned off SAM sites, Obelisks.. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant10.jpg|.. and made Nod base pretty visible. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant11.jpg|GDI ground strike force assaulted with no mercy. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant19.jpg|And the last mess to deal with are Banshee helipads. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant12.jpg|Cinematic after mission shows Banshees aircraft escaping. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant13.jpg|But GDI Disruptors don't let them get their way. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant14.jpg|Banshees land in hidden in mountains hangar.. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant15.jpg|..and Disruptor's.. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant16.jpg|..harmonic resonanse.. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant17.jpg|..with them. File:Destroy Chemical Missile Plant18.jpg|Resulting in explosion. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_GDI_9d|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Hide_%26_Seek|Mission accomplished cinematic References Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Missions